Black Destiny
by Draconian Angel69
Summary: A rewriting of Val-Gaav's encounter with the Demon dragon King, Gaav, and the bond that develops between the two. Not meant to be Shounen ai but could be categorized as such. R.R!
1. reminiscing

Where do I begin?  
  
I was young when my kind was destroyed, a little over five years old, perhaps. I remember watching my kin sit as the Golden dragons ripped them to shreds. Yet they did nothing ro prevent them.  
  
I alone was the sole survivor of my race. Some may revere me as a God, some a demon. All I know is that ever since I was little I have had to flee from the human world, taking solace in mountain caves, feeding off of the cattle and stock the farmers had to offer.  
  
Then they found me. The Golden dragons had found me one day, and offered no mercy. They beat me, ripped me to shreds, yet somehow I escaped with nothing but a pair of damaged wings and broken claws. Again, I took to solitude, this time I was hardly alive.  
  
I wandered for days, weeks, hours...I can't tell now. All I know is that I ended up in the desert, and I don't even know which one.  
  
The breeze was harsh, the golden rays of the sun were as unforgiving as the Golden dragons themselves. I fell face first into the desert sand, groaning a little, watching as little particles of dust rolled uneventfully by me. I must have been quite the sight...Laying face first, blood covering my mangled body, and strands of silver-green hair like tentacles pooling about my head. There was sand on my lips, and it almost felt good to have the dirt in my mouth. At least it was something.  
  
Through my hazed vision, I saw a red figure on the horizon approaching, blazing like a single candle flame against the fading sky. He came closer, and it was a face almost everyone knew. A cruel smile, eyes blazing like fire beneath a frame of silken garnet. He smiled down at me, and I did my best to smile back with parched, cracked, bloody lips.  
  
"Lord Gaav, the Demon Dragon King...Have you come to mock me in my dying moments?" I asked sardonically, my voice barley above a cracking whisper.  
  
Again, he smiled cruelly, and leaned over to take me in his arms.  
  
"No young, Val...I have come to offer you something,"  
  
I let him take me in his embrace, and felt something snap when I heard my name, and gazed up at him in thought.  
  
"How did you know my name...?" I whimpered.  
  
"Everyone knows the notorious Val of the late Ancient Dragon Clan. You were seen over the skies in your true form, plucking cattle from where they stood. Most admire that you are the last, and escaped when you were so young,"  
  
I fell silent, and for a few moments we stood, his embrace soothing against the harsh whips of sand.  
  
"Again, I have come to offer you something..." he looked down at me, his eyes filled with what seemed to be compassion.  
  
"How would you like to be reborn as one of my own kind...The Mazoku race? You'd be gifted with part of my power, and yet retain your old power as well. You'd practically be a God, young Val,"  
  
I had to ponder this, but I knew I had to make a decision fast...my time was running out.  
  
Just then, I felt my stomach twist, My body spasmed and forced blood right from my gut, onto the desert sand.  
  
"It's your choice, Val," He said, the wicked smile crossing his face again.  
  
I wanted to live...I wanted to take revenge on the cold world that supported the Golden Dragons in what they did. I wanted to kill the Golden dragons and snuff out their flames of life.  
  
I smiled up at him.  
  
"Yes, I think I'd enjoy that,"  
  
Gaav smiled broadly, and from a sheath at his side pulled out a giant broad sword, and whispered in my ear.  
  
"I'll end it quickly, and change you,"  
  
The sword glimmered with the blood of a thousand fallen enemies, and I hardly felt it as he rammed it roughly through my chest.  
  
"I think I'd like that a lot," I said, weakly in a hoarse whisper. My eyes fell heavy and all went white for all but a few seconds. I felt searing pain, and the world around me seemed different, yet painfully familiar. Gaav had his arms wrapped tightly about me as he sent wave after wave of power through my body, and I felt each one like a blow from a sword. As much as it hurt, I found I enjoyed the pain. A lot. And yet I screamed, throwing my head up towards the heavens, as to cry for deliverance.  
  
And then all went numb, the pain slipped away, and I stood in the middle of the desert, with the demon dragon's possessive arms wrapped around my small body.  
  
He looked down, and smiled.  
  
"I rename you Val-Gaav, and you are to serve under me against Shabranigdo," He smiled as he swooped my weak body into his arms.  
  
"You must be tired from your transformation. Come, let us go home," He began walking, and all I could do was smile and thank him as I fell into the most peaceful slumber of my life.  
  
~*~*~*~A work in progress, To be continued~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. A Gentle Heart

I awoke in a new, warm, comforting surrounding.  
  
But with the comfort came a searing pain deep within my being, and I hear my own scream vibrate off of the walls of the small room, the dim light flickers, and a heavy wooden door swings open. There he stood, the demon dragon king, staring at me with what I thought was contempt and hate. He approached me as I writhed on the bed, clawing ferociously at the sheets, little white feathers pooling about my hands.  
  
Why did it have to hurt so badly? Gaav leaned over at me, staring at me. His lower lip seemed to quiver, and he slowly wrapped his arms about my quivering body, and began to rock me to and fro, whispering things that were hardly audible...  
  
"Val-Gaav," he whispered. "You need to stop screaming and listen to me,"  
  
I felt his arms about me, constricting me like a snake, and I tried to claw free from him. He didn't snap back, but squeezed a little harder, and pressed me onto the tattered bed.  
  
"Val-Gaav, shhhh," He leaned down over me, and pressed himself against me, whispering.  
  
"Please you have to stop screaming," he would whisper. I would scream, and scream, and scream. I could see in his eyes that at moments he was frustrated, but he knew it was the change he put me through, and would not be right to punish me for the pain he caused me. . .  
  
For hours it seemed I writhed on the bed, Gaav pressed on top of me trying to soothe my aching body.once in a while he would gently massage my permanently damaged wing and bad arm.all the while I could only scream. I didn't know if there was anyone else in the place, but I am sure I was quite the spectacle.  
  
Then, in a fleeting moment, he leaned over to me and whispered something that stayed with me all my days. . .  
  
"Let it turn to white," he said. "Let it all return to white,"  
  
I stopped screaming, and gazed at him, my chest rising gently up and down, sweat beading down my brow.  
  
He smiled.  
  
I stared a moment longer, and nodded, closing my eyes. Gaav's hand passed over a tender nerve, and I let out a gasp, but held it in, keeping my eyes closed. I saw white, and if I made sure the white stayed there, I'd be too busy concentrating on that, rather then the pain.  
  
After a while of massaging, Gaav gathered me up into his arms, rubbed my back, rocking me back and fourth as the change took place.  
  
Soon, the pain faded into nothing but a numb vibration in my muscles, and when Gaav saw fit, he laid me against the pillow, which had somehow miraculously survived my fits of panic, pain and fear. He gently brushed away the feathers, and replaced the torn comforter with a new one. The feathers floating about the in air and landing softly on his nose and in his hair, only to be brushed away seconds later by a quick flick of Gaav's wrist. . .well it all seemed too poetically perfect that I was alive and well, and that I had met one of the five dark lords and lived. Better yet, he hadn't just killed me for his own entertainment, as I had initially expected him to.  
  
He stood and smiled down at me, pulling the covers a little closer to my chin, turned and headed out of the room without a word.  
  
I still remember those days more clearly than any others I had ever had. No one had really shown me that much kindness. They would simply dismiss me with a smile, stare at my deep yellow eyes and murmur to themselves about how I wasn't normal, how I seemed strange.  
  
Gaav, of course, was the one who made it all the more memorable. His facial expressions seemed so unique to me. They hid the torment of a long, trying past, and when he looked into my eyes, I could tell he had had experienced pain like myself. 


	3. Foreshadowing

For years I stayed there, following Gaav's orders without a second thought. To me, he seemed like the father I had lost ages ago... ... ...  
  
Perhaps he was the demon dragon king, a cruel, confused, violent fellow, but I felt almost like he needed me, and without me he would go insane, or at least I thought.  
  
The years drug on and on, and eventaully, I had begun to notice a decrease in Gaav's love and affection towards me...he started treating me more like a...nuisance. I would approach him at night, and instead of the gentle smile he always gave me, it would be a quick glance, keeping his eyes downcast to the floor, and usually a snide remark. I didn't know if he was doing it because he felt like he was turning soft because of me, or simply because he was tired of my presence.  
  
One night, I hadn't even gone to visit him. I simply walked to my room, sat, and stared out at the night sky, trying my best to keep back the tears that threatened to to jump out back...  
  
But then I simply succumbed, pulling my knees up to my chest and whimpering softly, letting the tears stain my pants. I couldn't stand it here anymore, not without Gaav's affection. He was all I had to keep me sane.  
  
It seemed I stayed there forever, yet only a few seconds passed by. Time simply didn't seem to matter anymore. I glanced up at the stars, sighing, so many thooughts flooding my mind.  
  
iWhy was Gaav acting cold?  
  
Why did he treat me just like another one of his servants.../i  
  
Had I done something to upset him?  
  
I heard my door crack open, and leapt from my seat, knocking it over as I stared at the intruder with fire blazing in my eyes.  
  
"Val-Gaav?" said a deep voice. The figure peered from behind the door, and to my utter surprise, I saw it was Gaav. I stood in utter confusion, gazing at him a while.  
  
"Why didn't you come to say good night? I thought something had happened to you........."  
  
I stared in shock and disbelief. He had the audasity to act as he did around me and come and act if it was okay? Why did he think this was okay?!  
  
I turned towards the window, not even returning a word. A wall of silence and awkward thoughts seemed to seperate us. I heard foot steps, and before I could act, his arms were about my waist, and a tear slid down my shoulder.  
  
"I have upset you... ... ..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. I glanced back at him, staring into his eyes. He didn't stare back. Maybe he was afraid of the anger and confusion he would see... ... ...  
  
"Val-Gaav, I have acted simply rude to you... ... ...I am so sorry. What can I do to make it up?" His grip tightened possesively as he spoke, his words flowing like a stream, almost as if it were pre-planned.  
  
I pushed him away. I would not bow down to him and let him walk all over me. I couldn't lower myself to that!  
  
"How dare you!?" I shrieked at him. "Tell me why you have been acting this way! What are your motives? Do you enjoy seeing my pain? Do you? You always tell me of how my race was meant to die! That's so cruel...I-I...we weren't meant to die," I stumbled backwards, leaning against thw window frame, my cheeks burning. I was rambling. I feel to the ground, holding my head, hoping to gather my thoughts.  
  
"Val..." He said gently.  
  
iVal? /i He hadn't called me that in ages. No one had.  
  
He knelt down, wrapping his arms about me again, breathing deeply. I figured it was to keep himself from cryling like me. The demon dragon king didn't cry. He had too many people to destroy to worry about crying! What sort of demon cried, anyway?  
  
I let him take me in that embrace. It was so warm, a warmth I had forgotten for years. I almost slipped into sllep just then, but instead buried my face in his chest and cried silently. He returned the favor.  
  
"Never leave me, Gaav," I cried, my voice barely audible.  
  
I looked up at him, and saw him smile so sadly down at me. "I'll try, little Val. I can't make any garuntees,"  
  
"But why not? You;re G-Gaav! You're one of the five dark lords!!! You can't be destroyed, can you?"  
  
Gaav stared at me, sighing gently, shaking his head.  
  
"Val-Gaav, I have many enemies. More than I can handle. Why do you think I have gone into hiding? It's the only way I can avoid them!"  
  
How could he say these things? Did he want to see me sad?  
  
"But... ... ..."  
  
These words caught me off gaurd. I had expected him to to stop there with those words, like parting words... ... ...  
  
"That's why I need you Val. You have so much power! Together, we can take anyone. Even Hellmaster,"  
  
I felt like a years worth of burdens had been suddenly been lifted from my shoulders, and I felt at peace like I had when I first met the Demon Dragon.  
  
Gaav held me there, and smiled brightly, but sadly.  
  
And then, with the newfound peace, I felt something dark in my gut, and I knew Gaav wouldn't be around forever... ... ... 


	4. Nightmare

(I apologize to the readers; I am sure you were expecting some limey scenes soon, and to all you Gaav/Val fans, my apologies go out to you. This story is not yaoi, and not exactly shounen-ai, either. It was simply to show Gaav had a fatherly love towards Val. But I may write a lemony story from all those who are disappointed! So keep reading my stuff!!! ^_^; ::hopeful googly eyes:: )  
  
I awoke the next morning, a cold breeze stirring me from a deep warm sleep. I didn't remember much of last night.all I could seem to remember was that Gaav had taken me to his room for the night, and there I stayed. I turned to reach for him, and found he wasn't there. Where could he have gone? Groggily, I sat and pondered these thoughts a while, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
  
I slung my feet over the bed, the bottoms slightly numb. The cold of the stone floor sent a shock through my body. The door hung slightly open, and a note to accompany it. Leaping off of the bed, I dashed for the note and opened, reading over the writing. It was in perfect penmanship, in red ink. It read:  
  
Val-Gaav, I have gone to battle today, but don't worry. My opponents have little to no power. As long as Hell master isn't around, I should be okay, and What would possibly incline him to come out? Expect me back before the sun falls.  
  
-Gaav-  
  
I read, not knowing what to think of the words. I did know I wanted to help him, even if he could take down the enemies. . .I wanted to be there with him the whole time.  
  
There was a chilling breeze today, and clouds hung wearily over the dark valley, and all in all, things seemed to set the mood for tragedy. My stomach twisted with butterflies. I knew he said he could handle it, but what If someone more powerful than him did show up? If he indeed did die, where would I go? Who would I turn to?  
  
The breeze became slightly stronger, brushing the silk red curtains of the window gently to the sides, letting in what little amount of dismal light there was. I slinked over to the window, peering out, hoping to see Gaav walking down the road, blood dripping from his sword. . .  
  
Ridiculous. I was over reacting already. It was the weather. It was making me feel queasy, and that's why I felt like something bad was going to happen. That's it.  
  
But after an hour or so of contemplating every thought that rushed through my brain, I decided to go and look for Gaav. But how to find him quickly? I broke out in a panic. I couldn't fly, and Gaav had long since killed all his horses off by neglect. I guess I just had to walk, or rather run.  
  
By the time I actually took off, it was high noon, and rain began to trickle softly upon the ground. I guess it could have been blazing hot, and I thanked the gods for the slight rains apposed to blistering heat.  
  
I had been walking for some several hours, relying only on my intuition and link I had with Gaav. The area I happened to come across was a mountainous, stony area. I felt the presence of magic here, and in particular, dark magic. Yet the area seemed to lack something.the source of the magic lacked a master. I felt my heart leap.  
  
Gaav was over the mountaintop; I could feel his presence, but not him. God, was he okay?  
  
My heart began pounding so heart I felt I might die. I kept running, and over the mountaintop, there was nothing.  
  
I ran down into a little sloped rock, which tapered off onto a flat ridge and then a straight drop of a cliff, and the other side only a few twenty feet away. There was nothing around, but it looked as if there was a scuffle. I glanced about frantically. Gaav.Gaav. . .  
  
There was no sign of him. But just then something caught a fleck of sun from the corner of my eye. It glistened brightly in the sun, and I turned to see a sword, looking as new as ever. I stared at it a moment, and approached it, eyeing it cautiously.  
  
A red dragon decorated the hilt of the sword, and I knew in an instant to whom it belonged. I knelt over, picking up the sword. It weighed a ton! I had to stop and remember, Gaav was quite a large man.  
  
Yet no sign of Gaav.  
  
I held the sword quivering. Thoughts raced through my mind. . .If only I could fly well.I needed to see the area. I decided I would ignore the pain it would cause me. I had to see the area and fly back home.  
  
I spread my wings, and pain shot through my entire being, but I had to see if he was okay. I flapped them, the limp wing making it very difficult to control where I was going. I could feel my Mazoku and dragon side were trying to cancel each other out, which caused me a great deal of pain.  
  
After an hour or so, I arrived home. I fell limply by the door, staring up at it, in pain and tired from the long day. I tried to reach up to the handle, but fell limp before I could even brush the metal surface with my fingertips. My eyes fell heavy, and there I slept. None of the servants came out to help or aid me, and Gaav never came back to take me into my room.  
  
Once again, the sun rose, sunny and cheery, mocking the current events. I hoped and prayed I would find Gaav in his room, sleeping, waiting for me. I opened the doors, which had been unlocked anyway.  
  
I threw myself in a lunge, attempting to run, but fell weak upon the stoop of the stairs that lead to Gaav's room. The events of yesterday had affected me more today than they had yesterday, and my muscles ached terribly. I pulled myself up the stairs weakly, eventually finding my ground. There was Gaav's door, closed. I knew I had left it open, and saw slight flicker of hope in the dismal darkness that was my thoughts.  
  
My fingertips brushed to wood of the door, the surface warm and welcoming, as it had always been. Nothing about this morning seemed different, and I hoped it wouldn't be.  
  
The door creaked wearily open, letting streams of sun into the hallway. I ran into the room, my eyes darting about sporadically. I searched, each corner, each crevice, hoping I would see my master. There was no master, and it was at that moment I knew there wouldn't be a master again. I didn't even get to say goodbye.  
  
The bed called to me, and I obeyed it calls, letting myself fall into the soft blankets. I felt the tears again. I didn't want to cry, and Gaav wouldn't want me to have cried, at least I don't think he would have.  
  
I heard a scream. It echoed off of the walls of the room, and I realized it was my own voice. My body took matters into it's own hands, and threw whatever it could find; perhaps it would make things better. I knew it wouldn't happen.  
  
There was a thud, and I was suddenly on the ground, letting myself fall, and stay there. I did something I hadn't done in so long.I began to pray, in vain. What God would hear a fallen dragon and traitors mazoku's prayers?  
  
For days, I hoped and prayed for his return. No one seemed to answer, and no one cared. The servants seemed overjoyed that their cruel master was gone, and soon cleared out his room, pawning off what goods they could.  
  
I watched all the while, in a numb stupor. What else could I do? I no longer held any rank among them, or so they thought. It was then I decided to go out into the world, and once again take solace in the depths of the earth high in the mountains, I didn't care. I just needed to get away from everything, and start everything anew, and make it white. . .  
  
( don't worry everyone, more to come!) 


	5. Decision

To this day, I have to wonder what Gaav's feelings for me were. It has only been a year since his death, and I have long since discovered who killed him, and the people involved in doing so. Hell master, who was dead, and Lina Inverse, who was alive and well. Should I take my revenge on her? Is that what Gaav would have done for me, or wanted even?  
  
Here I lay on the floor of my new domain, these thoughts running through my head. By now, I had even met the notorious Lina Inverse, who had single handedly managed to destroy Shabranigdo and the Hell master. (So the rumors say)  
  
Closing my eyes, I can see Gaav's face, and I know he is here with me, somehow. I only wish he could tell me what to do. Was my plan right? Was what I was doing right? Gaav always knew what to do.  
  
Sudden warmth wrapped about me, and I could swear it was Gaav's arms. I let the warmth envelop me, and pretended it really was Gaav who held me, whispering kind words into my ear, lulling me asleep. I would have my thoughts sorted by morning, or at least I hoped.  
  
"Sleeping on the floor, Val-Gaav? You're so barbaric you can't seem to handle the concept of a bed," a high voice said, echoing from the corners of the caves. I threw myself onto my feet, gazing around angrily. I knew that voice better than anyone's.  
  
While Gaav was still alive, the Trickster Priest and I had a few encounters, and more often than not turned into a duel of strength, wits and power, yet neither of us ever seemed to win or loose.  
  
"Xelloss, how dare you come here?!" I shrieked. "Show your miserable face, demon!"  
  
I began to panic, my anger coming to the highest pique.  
  
From the corner of my eye I saw a tall dark shadow, and acted before I could even turn to clearly see it. The figure vanished as my hand passed right through where his gut would be, leaving me stumbling blindly forward. I felt a sudden pain in my back, and fell forward, hitting the cave's floor with a loud thud, particles of dust settling about my figure. I spun about, and sat with the Trickster smiling down at me.  
  
"I have come to tie up loose ends, dear Val," He canted his head to the side, his violet hair falling with his face, covering one eye. A smirk spread across his face as he gazed down at me, and he looked as if he had finally caught a long desired prey.  
  
"Gaav is dead, Xelloss. So leave here before I tear you to shreds. Let Gaav's memory be in peace,"  
  
The trickster shook his head warily, and sighed, wagging his finger at me.  
  
"Gaav was quite troublesome, and the monster race prefers To have any bit of his existence eliminated!"  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" I jumped and shrieked, lashing out with a bolt of energy and my claws. Of course, he dodged with one single fluid movement, as he faded out of existence and back into it again. He reappeared at my side, and used the end of his staff to shove into my side, sending me falling to the ground, crying out in pain.  
  
"You seem to have lost your touch," he sighed gently. I gazed up at him, and he had an almost sad expression painted across his features.  
  
"And you have lost your class," I grumbled, eyeing the Mazoku suspiciously.  
  
"So you have come to kill me I take it? Fine. Go ahead and do it. I want to die," I said as I pulled my knees to my chest, and closed my eyes, waiting for the final blow.  
  
"I haven't necessarily come to kill you, Val-Gaav. I have come to make you an offer," The Trickster said, gazing down upon me like vermin.  
  
"If you the Mazoku race, there will have to be no bloodshed. I said I came here to tie up loose ends, I did not necessarily mean kill you. But think about it Val-Gaav. There are so many useless Mazoku out there, and we could use another one as powerful as you. We would even help you take revenge your revenge for Gaav. Wouldn't that be nice?" He said, and stood, his shadow blazing down upon me. I glanced up at him.  
  
"Why did you not give Gaav this sort of choice?" I shouted through bared fangs.  
  
"Gaav was a nuisance, and refused the offer. Remember, Little Val. You were not always around, and you don't necessarily know what happened with Gaav,"  
  
I felt my heart skip a few beats. I sunk a little lower, staring at the ground. This only seemed to make me think f how short of a time I was actually with Gaav, how he was always defending himself and me. He was gone all of the time to protect and survive. I couldn't help but let a tear fall from the corner of my eye, trailing down my face, leaving a small wet streak. I heard the heavy fabric of Xelloss' cape rustle a little as he knelt to face me at my level. I felt a gentle, cold touch against my face, and the wetness from the tear was gone. I saw the trickster there, his eyes open, looking full of compassion and understanding. What was he trying to pull by acting like he cared? He was trying to pull me into his little trap, I was sure of it!  
  
"I'll come back later. I'll let you think over everything, and return and hope you have an answer," He began to say as he flickered from existence, leaving me alone to my thoughts.  
  
Should I join the Mazoku race? I wanted to take revenge on Gaav, but I would join with the race who despised his very name in the first place. Would Gaav have done that? Or would he have remained strong and stood his ground. The answer was already clear before I could answer it myself. Gaav was like an old tree, who had never moved and stayed in the same place, becoming wiser in his ways as the years went on. He witnessed things from his spot that no one else could ever witness.  
  
So it was clear. I would not joint he monster race, and simply kill the sorceress of my own accord. I smiled and stood, looking about my cave. It was time to go find myself some allies.  
  
(Okay tell me what you all think. I have no idea what should happen or if this is a good place to stop! Review, please!) 


End file.
